This invention relates generally to odor removing systems and, more particularly, to a system for exhausting air from a toilet bowl into a sewer line.
It is desirable to eliminate or diminish powerful bathroom odors. One common method for conquering bathroom odors is by attempting to overpower the odor with a deodorizing spray or solid element. Another common method is to utilize a wall or ceiling mounted fan to draw odors into a wall or attic.
Along with the methods mentioned above, various other proposals have been made in the prior art for venting odors away from a toilet bowl. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the previous proposals do not provide an efficient means for drawing odors from a toilet bowl directly into the sewer system with minimal modification to the toilet or other structures.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system for exhausting air from a toilet bowl directly into a sewer line. Further, it would be desirable to have such a system that requires minimal modification to the toilet or surrounding structures. Still further, it would be desirable to have a system that is actuated by sensing the weight of a user upon the toilet seat.